doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Reinaldo Rojas
venezolano |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|230 px Reinaldo Rojas es un actor de doblaje venezolano. Filmografía 'Series animadas' *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Pepe *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Robin / Chico bestia *Campamento Lakebottom - McGee *Redakai - Boomer *Justicia Joven - Chico Bestia / Garth / Carámbano Jr. (segunda voz) / Serifán / Voces diversas *Winx Club - Tritannus / Guardia real de Andros *Pop Pixie - Morpho / Chicos pixie / Voces diversas *Lucky Fred - Eddie / voces diversas *Batman, el valiente - Escarabajo / Voces diversas *Héroe: 108 - Rey grulla / Rey cocodrilo / Voces diversas *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Dr. Ornitorrinco / Sparky / Voces diversas *Animales en calzones - Chinche / Voces diversas *Dora la exploradora - Mono aullador / Rey cangrejo / Ballena *Tres espías sin límites (doblaje venezolano) - Chet / Sigmundo *La escuela del terror de Cásper: La serie - Maestro Amp / Voces Diversas *Robot and Monster - Gizmo / Voces diversas *La Gatita Poppy - Voces diversas *Bob Esponja - Voces diversas *Las Qpiz - Voces diversas *Eliot kid - Voces diversas *Thundercats (2011) - Voces diversas *Campeones Sendokai - Voces diversas 'Películas animadas' *Querido Drácula - Sam *Superman vs The Elite - Terrence (Ogie Banks) *Una navidad abominable - Matt (Drake Bell) *Bolts and Blip - Blood boots *The Jungle Bunch - Anaconda / Voces diversas *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns - Voces diversas *Batman: Año uno - Voces diversas *Justice League: Doom - Voces diversas 'Series de TV' Lucas Cruikshank *Big Time Rush - Él mismo *Marvin Marvin - Marvin Forman Otros *Bates Motel - Norman Bates (Freddie Highmore) *El proyecto Mindy - Ben *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Tobby (2da temporada) *Chandon Pictures - Nick *Dream Hotel - Sahid *Escuela de espías - Dan *The Haunting Hour: La serie - Robb / Ari / Norman / Seth / Voces diversas *Big Time Rush - Tad / TJ / Chico Tierra / Zwagger / David / Chad / Jeremy / Dylan / Nicholas / Voces diversas *Beyond Scared straight - Voces diversas *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Martin / Dan / Johnny / Danny / Voces diversas *El show de Fred - Diesel / Voces diversas *Rock and Roll Exposed - Sean Lennon / Voces diversas *Art in Progress - Macaulay Culkin / Voces diversas *Ninja warrior - Kobayashi / Voces diversas *Washington Heights - Manny / Voces diversas *Weeds - Lento / Voces diversas *Betty White's Off Their Rockers - Voces diversas *Extraordinary Dogs - Voces diversas *Los Kennedy - Voces diversas *Dream Hotel - Voces diversas *¿Sabías que? - Voces diversas *Natures Miracle Babies - Voces diversas *Hell on Weels - Voces diversas *Ray Donovan - Tommy Wheeler / Marvin Gaye Washington / voces adicionales 'Películas' *Storming Juno - Bill Grayson *Spook Inn - Nico *Encontrando una familia - Alex Chivescu *La colina de la muerte - Vincent 'Alphabet' Languilli *The Good Guy (doblaje venezolano) - Daniel Seaver (Bryan Greenberg) *Chamaco - Abner *Goodnight for justice - John (niño) / Henry (The mesure of a man) *Vanished - Daniel *Mental - Trout *Plague City: SARS in Toronto - Paul *For a good time call - "Jesse" *Whitney Brown - Josh / Zack *Perfume - Mort / Voces diversas *Young Guns - MCcloskey / Voces diversas *Condena injusta - Voces diversas *El amor duele (Love Hurts) - Voces diversas *Without warning: The James Brady story - Voces diversas *Marco, 247 días - Voces diversas *Horses of Mc Bride - Voces diversas *Amor y desconfianza - Voces diversas *Frankie go boom - Voces diversas *Mrs. Harris - Voces diversas *Chicago 10 - Voces diversas *Para pasarla bien, llámanos... - Jesse (Justin Long) 'Documentales' *Do you spell murder - Marvin *Surviving Haiti - Chadrak *Mónica in black and white - Voces diversas *Tribe - Voces diversas *Dudamel - Voces diversas 'Dramas Coreanos' *Pan, amor y sueños - Voces diversas Cortos animados *Los Nuevos Jóvenes Titanes - Robin / Chico bestia Enlaces externos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela